Sales People
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Will the Kangilans help repair the house? Objective Go to Slums and talk to Nahr: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: No one is willing to help. Magda: It is because they think the mansion is still haunted? Maid: Yes. They think there will be bad luck. Most were scared at the idea. Magda: What to do... Maid: One person was interested. He was very excited and asked if there were swamps or graveyards. I turned him down. Magda: Good. You never know what will happen if you let strange people do the job. Vendor's Hawking: Handkerchiefs, matches, pocket watches, shawls... Magda: Who's shouting so loudly? Maid: It's the Kangilas. They pass by every once in a while. Magda: Have you asked if they're interested in renovating the mansion? Maid: Ma'am doesn't like them so I didn't. Magda: I'm going to meet a Kangilan friend. Please don't tell Mother. Maid: I will say you are taking a bath. Story Chat 2 Magda: (The Kangilas are still selling their wares...) Gedanh! Gedanh: Want to buy a tapestry? Magda: No thank you. Are Kangilas scared of ghosts? Gedanh: From Finsel? Magda: Yes. Are ghosts different depending on the area? Gedanh: Just as people here don't ray to Kangilan gods, we aren't scared of Finsel's ghosts. Need some help? Magda: I'm thinking about renovating an old mansion, but I can't get anyone to do the work because they're scared. So I would like to know if there are any Kangilas who are willing. Gedanh: There should be a lot. How many people do you need? Magda: It's a huge mansion. Gedanh: I see. You need Matriarch Nahr's approval. Why don't we go see her now? Magda: Okay, thank you. Story Chat 3 Gedanh: Matriarch Nahr, we have a request! Nahr: Are you here for the market? Magda: I would like to hire some Kangilas to renovate an old mansion. No one else wants to do it... Nahr: We can. But I'm curious in what you need this place for. Magda: I plan to open a clothing store. I'm using it for that. Nahr: It might be subject to rumors about ghosts. Magda: Miss Werchy and Miss Diane will work together to create affordable clothes in the store. Our customers will be commoners. I also want to use the Kangilan method of modeling. Nahr: It's different from the shops owned by nobles? You even have Miss Werchy's support. Magda: Not everyone can buy beautiful clothes. I think the store has a bright future. Nahr: Trying to get people to visit your shop will be difficult. Magda: It's quite a problem. Nahr: You must've seen our stalls. What do you think of the shopkeepers? Magda: They're very passionate. Are you... Nahr: If you agree, I'll have some Kangilan shopkeepers work for you and have our market set near the store. I will also make an investment. Magda: Words can't express my gratitude. But why are you doing this? Nahr: Our people has been wandering for years. It's time to settle down. Your store has great potential. We can integrate into Finsel more easily if Kangilas work there. As the Matriarch, I must grasp every opportunity to ensure peace and prosperity. Magda: With your help, even those who live in the slums will be interested. Nahr: It seems we see eye to eye. Magda: I hope we can work together, Matriarch Nahr! Nahr: I agree! Story Chat 4 Servant: The Kangilas finished the renovations. Should I ask for a professional to handle the interior? Magda: There should be people who know about style. Please make the proper arrangements. Have the rumors affected the Kangilan Market? Servant: I talked to a few people and they don't care about it. Magda: That would be great. Miss Vivian, please send a letter to Miss Diane tomorrow. Ask what she and Miss Werchy are doing now. Send the draft of the store to Miss Werchy and Acting Speaker Lady Linglan to get their opinions. Maid: Understood. Please don't forget to take breaks. Magda: I know, but trying to achieve the impossible keeps me motivated. Make some chamomile tea with honey. I'll drink it after I bathe. Maid: Alright. Magda: (How long has it text (It's nice to relax while taking a bath.) (...I should tell Mother tonight.) (She'll be pleased.) Category:Transcript Category:Missing text